Resistors in integrated circuits are commonly minimized in area to save space in the integrated circuit. Limits to reducing the resistor area are frequently encountered due to temperature increases in the resistor by joule heating during operation of the integrated circuit, resulting in excessive non-linearity or reduced reliability from electromigration. Efforts have been made to remove heat from the resistors to enable operation at higher current densities. A popular scheme is to form thermal sinks from the resistor to the substrate of the integrated circuit. These thermal sinks undesirably add significant capacitive loads to the resistor, and may not be suitable for precision circuits or high frequency circuits. Other schemes to remove heat from the resistors typically involve extra fabrication steps and so undesirably increase costs of the integrated circuits.